Baby Arizona
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella was born in Arizona, Renee had left Charlie, and her baby. The baby is known as "Baby Arizona" and placed in an adoption center. When the Cullen's adopt her she blocks everyone out. Will the Cullen's be able to show her they care. Rated T, Vamps.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so once apon a time you guys voted and picked this story for one of the ones I was going to write next. As you can tell this is one of the winners. I recently made a polyvore account so the outfits will be on my profile. Without making you guys wait more here is...**

**Baby Arizona.**

**Chapter One.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Today Esme and Carlisle had decided to adopt this little girl we have been seeing on the television for awhile now. They were announcing that "Baby Arizona" was turning four today. When she was left on the steps of the adoption agency she was wrapped in a blanket nothing else. She had a small piece of paper pinned to the blanket it said, "Isabella" and that was all. The poor thing wasn't even wearing a diper. We were on our way to Arizona and Rose was pissed, she didn't want a human in the family, Esme and Carlisle were excited, and Alice was bouncing up and down planning shopping trips for the next fifteen years.

When we got there, Esme lead us to the adoption center she was housed in. When we walked in the lady working reception smiled at us, "Hello, are you here to adopt?" Esme nodded, "Would you like to look at the children we have?" Esme nodded and took Carlisle's hand. We filed into a room that had little kids running around on an indoor park, like the one's McDonald's have. There were boys and girls, blonds and red heads. I looked around, looking for Isabella. Everyone went in different directions I went to a corner. I was standing in the corner, my eyes closed. I heard a heartbeat, it was close I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a little girl hiding under the bench in one of those cheese cube things. She had a book in her lap, and was staring at me. Her hair was long, and she was pale. She had big brown eyes, and light pink lips. But the thing I noticed most was that I couldn't get into her mind. I got on my knees and looked at her.

"Hey, are you Isabella?" She nodded.

"Do you want a family?" She nodded.

"How old are you Sweetie?" I looked in my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Four." She said. Her voice was light and sweet, and very tender.

"Come here?" I asked and held my arms out for her so I could pick her up. She picked up her book, and crawled over to me. She stood up and stood in front of me.

"What is your name?" She asked.

I smiled, "My name is Edward."

"I like your name." She said.

She was short, and skinny. I thought she was so beautiful. I smiled again and picked her up. I carried her over to Esme. She smiled, as Isabella blushed, and hid her face in my shoulder. "Who's this?" Esme asked reaching up and playing with one of Isabella's curls.

"This is Isabella." I said.

"She talks to you?" The lady that brought us here asked.

"Yea, we had a whole conversation."

"She doesn't talk to anyone, that's why she hasn't been adopted yet." Esme ran her fingers through Isabella's long curly hair.

"Hey honey, my name's Esme."

I felt Isabella move slightly, and saw through Esme's eyes that Isabella peaked through her hair at her. "I like to be called Bella." She whispered and hid her face again.

The lady gasped as Bella spoke.

"Hey Bella," I said, "Do you want Esme to hold you?"

She shook her head. Esme smiled and laughed, "Do you like Edward?" Bella nodded against my shoulder. Carlisle came over and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

"I like her, do you want to adopt her honey?" He asked Esme. She reached out and stroked her hair. She nodded.

"What do you want her name to be, all we have on file is Isabella as her first name." The adoption agent said when we walked into her office.

"Excuse me, but may I take Bella to her room to get her things?" She nodded and gave me directions to her room.

I went to the room where Bella as lived for the past four years. Her room was small and had a bed that was inched off the floor. There was a pale pink blanket on top of the thin mattress, and a little stuffed pig. She reached up and grabbed the pig, then she walked over to me and gave it to me. "What's it's name?"

She smiled as she walked over to a small dresser and started pulling the things out of the bottom two drawers, the top two were empty. "I named him Billy Goat."

"That's a cute name." I said with a smile. I pulled the suitcase out from under the bed. I folded the clothes that were in her dresser and put them in the suitcase. She paused in the closet.

I walked over and saw that teh closet was empty, except for one box. "That's my adoption outfit." Bella said softly.

"You want to put it on?"

"Will you help me?" I nodded and picked up the box. Her adoption outfit was simple, but really pretty. A shiny light blue cami was what she had for a top, and a tiered mini-skirt for her bottoms. "They get me a new on every year after they announce that I'm still here." She said, it was really heartbreaking.

"How come I'm the only one you talk to?"

"I don't know, you're just special I guess." She had get speech for a four year old.

"Special isn't the word I would pick to explain myself." She just looked at me and battled with her shirt trying to get her hands free. I helped pull her arms free, then pulled it off over her head. I slipped her hand through her cami, and she pulled her hair out of the collar. She folded her shirt up and handed it to me. I placed it on top of her other clothes, as she took her pants off and slid her skirt on quickly. A blush was dancing on her cheeks. I sat her jeans next to her shirt, and put on her shoes that went with her outfit.

"I like these shoes." I said and waved one at me, they were off white ballet flats with a cloth rose on the toes.

I smiled, "They are really pretty, your new sister Rose will like them." She smiled and blushed again. I closed the suitcase and held her hand as we walked to the office once more. Carlisle and Esme were just finishing signing the papers, and shook hands with the adoption agent.

"We live in Alaska, so it'll be a long ride honey." Esme said to Bella. She nodded and his her face in the side of my leg. I smiled and picked her up, walking her to my car. Emmett was riding with me, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper in Carlisle's car, and Alice would ride with Rose in Rose's BMW.

Alice and Rose were stopping by a store somewhere and were going to buy lots of clothes for Bella to wear. Esme had already gotten things for her room and had decorated the whole room.

Once we got into the area's that were cooler Carlisle decided we should change Bella into warmer clothes. Alice and Rose took her into the bathroom of a reststop and helped her change this time.

Bella came out was a pair of blue jeans on, a red checkered shirt that was belted and had ruffles on it. To keep her warm she wore a white fleece sweater, and had a red strawberry bracelet. Alice decided that Bella was going to wear black ballet flats with little black bows at the toes, but Bella decided to kick them off in the car once we got started again.

Bella was asleep when we finally got to our home, I pulled her out of the car gingerly, and walked her up to her room. I tucked her in, after I put her in pink Tinkerbell pajamas.

I went downstairs where everyone was talking.

Alice liked her.

Rose thought she was cute.

Emmett couldn't wait to corrupt her.

Esme was just happy to have a kid in the house.

Carlisle was beaming, but had a worry lines on his forehead.

"I have never felt a four year old feel that way. She's so depressed." Jasper said.

"She's really smart, she's already reading." I said.

"She is well advanced for her age, I'll ask her tomorrow if she wants to start school. Esme you want to homeschool her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, for now. Maybe later she can go to regular school."

Carlisle nodded, and turned to Jasper. "You can talk to her, and ask her how she feels?"

"I can try but she hasn't talked to anyone but Edward." Carlisle nodded.

"Write down a list of questions, and Edward will ask, won't you?" I nodded. "Okay, well I can see Alice wants to get some shopping done so you guys go have fun." I started upstairs, I went to Bella's room to check up on her.

"Edward?" She whispered when I opened the door.

"Yes."

"Can I sleep with you?"

I sighed, "Yep, come on, I'll show you my room." She smiled and jumped down from her bed, bringing Billy Goat with her.

* * *

**So that was chapter one, chapter two is up next. Please review, and check out her outfits.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Baby Arizona**

Chapter Two

Enjoy

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Bella started to wake around seven, and Alice busted into the room and placed a pile of clothing on the foot of the bed. Bella's eyes widened, and I laughed.

"You really should get used to that." I jaw dropped and she picked up the clothing quickly, and hurried to the bathroom. Bella took awhile in the bathroom, and came out in black stretch suede pants. Suede on a four year old, only Alice. She had a light pink tank top on with a zebra on it, she was looking at it intently as she walked out of my bathroom. The shoes where white and black flats with pink trim, and she had on a black heart pendant around her neck. Alice came in and hustled her into a pink duffle coat.

"I'm taking you to the store, so we can get you lots of food that you like."

"I don't like broccoli." I laughed, she was so cute.

"Here," Alice said handing Bella a lip smackers, "So your lips don't get chapped." Bella put it on with the help of Alice and looked at me.

"Edward coming too?"

"No, Edward has to stay here, and help momma." Alice said.

"I'll be waiting for you here, okay Bella?" She nodded and Alice picked her up. She waved and bit her lip.

I walked downstairs and started to play my piano. Esme smiled as I played her favorite. "Edward you play beautifully," She said. "Have you ever thought of selling your songs?"

"Well, maybe, but I don't really think that I could. Would people actually buy them?"

"Of course." She smiled and patted my shoulder as she walked upstairs.

Carlisle and Esme came back down the stairs soon after she went up them. "So we are going to start schooling for her next week. We're going to try middle school but if she doesn't like it then we'll continue to school her at home. She'll make the decision if she wants to go to high school or not." I nodded.

"Why next week?" Rose asked.

"The books won't be shipped until next week, I got kindergarten, first and second. I'm pretty sure we'll go straight to second grade, and probably end up going to go to third before the regular school year is up." Esme said.

Jasper walked over and nodded at Carlisle and gave me a piece of paper, "I'll be in the next room so I'll be listening in and I'll be able to gauge her emotions." I nodded.

"So when are we doing this today?"

He nodded, "Right after Bella eats breakfast." Bella walked in the door with Alice walking after her hands full of grocery bags.

"Edward!" She hollered with a mouth full of pop-tart so it sounded like, "Eaawart!" I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hope your happy she wouldn't saw anything at the store just pointed to thing she wanted. Which most weren't in my reaching range so I had to look like a freak and climb up the shelves." Alice ranted as she shoved things in the cabinets. I just smiled.

"Bella, Esme is going to start schooling you next week."

"Yay!" She clapped.

"Come on let's go to my room, I have to ask you some questions." She nodded and stuck her pointer finger in her mouth.

I sat her on my bed and sat in the floor next to her. "Bella do you like that we adopted you?"

"Yes. It's a lot better here then where I was I feel like I belong here."

"Is there anything that you don't like here?"

"No, there's a piano downstairs, I want to learn how to play." I smiled. For two reasons, one because when she said "piano" it sounded like "pian - toe". And because she wanted to learn how to play the thing I love most in this world.

"Does anyone in the family make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Not really, but the girl that took me to the store today talks a lot."

I opened my mouth to ask her the last question on the list when she spoke up. "Why do you guys like me? No one's ever liked me before. That's why was in the adoption place, and that's why no one before you guys adopted me."

"We like you because you're you, your different then everybody else was in the adoption agency. You fit in more with us then all those other little kids did." She nodded her head down. I put my fingers under her chin and pulled her head up. She had tears in her eyes, and her lip quivered. "Don't you ever think that we don't love you. We may act strange, but we love you." She nodded again and wrapped her arms around my neck where she started to cry. I rubbed her back and rocked her softly until she fell asleep.

I gently laid her in my bed, where I'm pretty sure she'll be spending her sleeping hours here, and headed to Jasper.

"She didn't fee; depressed until she said that no one loved her."

"It took so much to not laugh when she said Alice talks to much, and this morning when they came home the image Alice had in her head of when she was climbing the shelves priceless. Everyone should be able to read minds."

"Why did you just get frustrated?"

"I can't get into her mind. She's blocking me, I know she's not doing it, because she doesn't know I can read minds, but it would be helpful if I could read her mind."

"I'll go tell Carlisle."

"I'm going to go hunt call me if she wakes up before I'm back." He nodded and I ran out into the woods.

* * *

**So this may be really cheesy but when I wrote the part where Edward was telling her that the family loved her, "She will be Loved" by Maroon 5 was playing in my head. How did you guys like the new chapter? Review it please. And her outfit is in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Three**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Esme's grade books came quick and Bella was happy to get started. Esme had stated that Bella's reading was at a third grade level, but her math was in second grade. Her days mostly focused on math and was rewarded with an hour of reading for school. She had homework everyday and was happy that she didn't have to get up at "the butt crack" of morning as she put it. We laughed and asked her where she had heard it from, and we learned one of the nurses said she didn't like getting up at the butt crack of morning everyday just because Bella was clumsy. Bella feel outside but since it's all snowy and cold, Alice made sure Bella's coat had lots of warm padding in it. She liked to dance she would dance around the living room with Alice everyday, and she was always lite up. But today when she was dancing we couldn't catch her in time.

Carlisle was at work, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were hunting. Alice was in the kitchen, and I was in the next room getting things ready for Bella's first piano lesson. She was still dancing, she wore socks so she could slid on the floor more, and she slipped and hit her head on the corner of the table. I ran in quickly and growled, Alice ran in she wasn't breathing, and her hand was covering her mouth. There was a hole punched into the frail skin above her temple. "Clean this up before the others get here, call Esme, and Carlisle." I said and ran out to my car. I laid her gently in my backseat and raced to the drivers seat. She was out like a light, which was bad. I gunned my car to the hospital and ran her in. Carlisle was at the desk and picked her up from my arms. He ran down the hall yelling orders as he went.

Esme had called and said that everyone thought it would be better if they stayed home and waited for little Bella to come home then. I was alone and I was scared. I didn't know why but this little girl that I hadn't known long made me feel different and I never wanted her to get hurt again. She had to get twelve stitches and they had to shave a little piece of her hair off to get to the whole wound. Carlisle came in every hour to check in on her, but he had other people to see and couldn't stay very long. Carlisle came in and told me I had to go a little after visiting hours were over. I didn't want to go, but Carlisle told me she would be alright she was on high powered medication that would have her knocked out for at least another day.

My day went by slowly and I locked myself in my room for the whole time I was there. Jasper came in and sat with me. He never said anything, just sat there. It was nice to have someone here with me, but they never said anything. Jasper left when Alice came up, and knocked on the door. She felt guilty and needed Jasper. She thought that if she would have been in the living room with here that she wouldn't have gotten hurt, but she had left.

"Alice it's not your fault." She looked at me and nodded.

"She'll be okay, I've seen here future." I nodded and saw the things in her mind, they made me mad. But at least she was okay for now.

I dressed myself quickly and drove to the hospital. Visiting hours just started, and I was the first one there. I walked into Bella's room where a nurse was trying to talk to her. Bella being as withdrawn as she is wouldn't utter a word. "Edward!" She yelled and jumped up. I picked her up.

"I missed you, how does your head feel?"

"It hurts." She said.

The nurse stood up and muttered, "I'll go get her something for the pain."

"Why won't you talk to anyone?"

She shrugged.

"Bella you have to talk to other people, our we are going to have to send you to a doctor that will talk to you." She looked at me.

"Why?"

"So we know you're okay."

"Okay, I'll talk to a doctor." She stuck her index finger in her mouth and looked at me through her lashes. She was so darn cute.

"I'll tell Carlisle, now let's ask the doctor if you can come home." She smiled and nodded. "Okay sit down so you don't fall.. Again." She plopped down on her bed and I went into the hall. The doctor signed her papers knowing there was a very good doctor at home. She gave us a medicine that would help with the pain so i had to stop and get that on the way home. I left her in her room and went outside to get the car seat out of my trunk. After I put it in the backseat right, I grabbed the bag of clothes Alice had packed for Bella.

I walked into the room and she was sitting right were I left her. She lite up when I walked in and started to get up again. I sat the bag down on the foot of the bed. She looked at the bag and groaned. "Is Alice always going to dress me up?" I nodded and she sat back down.

"Hey it'll get better once you get older you can limit her to what you want to wear. Just never go shopping with her, that's the worst part." She nodded and pulled things out of the bag. I helped her put on pink jogging pants, and tied them so they didn't fall off of her small frame. She pulled on the dark gray shirt that was loose, and said free hugs. I pulled out a ring and shook my head. Bella slipped it on her middle finger.

"This is cute." She said. I smiled and put the earrings in which were black hearts. She rolled a bracelet up on her arm the was pink wooden beads and smiled. "All done?"

I shook my head and wiggled her shoes in the air. She smiled and laid on her back, her little feet up in the air. I quickly tied the shoe laces on her pink chucks, and helped her off the bed. She needed my help with her coat and then we were set to go home.

* * *

**Once again Bella's outfit is on my profile. Did you guys like it? Send me reviews, they make me feel loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Four**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Bella ran around the living room floor, I could still smell the bleach. Everyone in the room watched her carefully to make sure she didn't fall and have another accident. I ran up behind her and flung her over my shoulder.

She screamed, "Edward put me down you big butt hole." I laughed and so did everyone else.

I walked into the music room and sat her down on my bench. I tapped a few keys then more as she smiled. I played the first verse of "Mary Had a Little Lamb". I smiled and placed her little fingers on the right keys. She pushed them in the order I pointed at. She clapped and looked up at me with a bright happy smile.

"Now do it yourself." She nodded and looked at the keys like they were much harder then it was. She plunked a few keys then stopped.

"I can't do it." She whispred.

"Yes you can Bella, you can do anything. You just have to learn okay? Try one more time, and then I'll go make you soup." She nodded slowly then plucked the keys. Once she was done she put her little hands in her lap and looked at the floor. "Now watch me and count how many things you did wrong." She looked at me hands and studied them as they danced across the keys.

"Three?"

"Yes, three. You're really good." I picked her up and sat her on the top of my beloved piano. "I'll teach you a little more to the song tomorrow." She smiled and poked me in the nose. I sat her on the floor and poked her sides. "Oh, no my nose. My nose! Oh no! I have to eat you now!" She squealed and took off. She jumped behind Emmett and shuddered.

"Emmy help me please." She hid her face in his leg.

_She talked to me, she gave me a nickname too, Does that means she likes me? _Emmett said in his head. He had a bright smile on his face. "Rawr!" Emmett said being his childish self. He kneeled on the ground in front of her and said, "Boo."

She screamed, her heart raced in her chest. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed. I rubbed her back and hummed a soft song. I carried her up to my room, it was pretty much hers this is they only place she slept. I sat on the bed and rocked her. I cradled her against my chest, she quieted down and laid in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled softly. Esme had brought up a bag of SunChips and I handed them to Bella. She looked up at me while her teeth made the chips crunch. I smiled as she drank the water Esme had also brought up. She sucked on the tip like a nipple, she was drinking like an infant. I sat her up on my lap, her head resting on the left side of my chest.

Carlisle knocked on the door. He came in and sat next to us on the bed. "Bella are you okay." She looked up at me and nodded. "Honey can you tell me why you got so scared downstairs.?" She shrugged. "Is there anything that you would want Esme to make you?"

She looked up and put her finger in her mouth. "Oreo?" Carlisle smiled.

"Do you want anything other then that to eat or drink?"

"Pizza?"

"And do you want anythign to drink?"

"Orange Juice!" She happily squealed.

Carlisle smiled, "Okay I'll go tell Esme." He walked to the door and turned, "Tell me if you need anything else." She nodded and stood up on my bed. She started to hop up and own on the bed.

"Edward jump with me." She said. I shook my head,a nd she pulled my hand up to jump with her. I jumped gently, and held her hands so she didn't fall.

"Bella would you like us to get you a trampoline?"

"What that?"

"It's something that you jump on, it makes you bounce higher then a bed."

"No way, I want one but I would fall."

"They come with nets around it so you won't fall off, you'll fly into a net. And if you're scared I'll go with you the first few times okay?" She noddeda nd jumped on me. I faked falling on the floor, and she screamed.

"Oh, no! I killed Eddie!"

"You just called me Eddie." I said jumping up surprising her. She nodded, "Please don't call me that." She nodded again. "Thank you."

"Does Emmy like his nickname?"

"Yes he likes his nickname."

"Does he like me?"

"Yes, why do you think he doesn't like you?"

"Because she rawred at me."

I laughed, "Bella, Emmett is just big okay, he was playing. He's a teddybear the only thing you have to worry about with him is that he'll squeeze you to hard when he hugs you." She nodded.

"So when he rawred at me he was playing."

"Yea, see you were hiding behind me, so he was playing like he was on my side and tried to scare you too, but you really did get scared."

"I'm sorry I cried."

"It's okay." Esme knocked on the door and handed me two pieces of homemade pizza, a glass of OJ, and some oreos.

"There's more downstairs, if you want more Bella." She nodded and plopped down on her butt on the bed. She ate her pizza quickly and dipped her oreos in her OJ.

"I like when the white stuff turns orange." I laughed and took her dishes downstairs to the sink. I smiled at Emmett and he waved. I went upstairs and sat next Bella's sleeping form. She rolled over in her sleep her blanket wrapping around her. She sighed in her sleep. "They love me." She whispred in her sleep.

"I love you to Bella." I said and turned the light off. I opened my window and jumped in the tree outside. Running through the forest I was looking for my orange oreos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Five**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Point of View**

I watched as her little forehead creased as she wrote sown her math problems. I was sitting on the couch as Esme taught her.

_"Edward I don't want to go to school!"_

_"Why not you're really smart and you read big books."_

_"Because Esme said that we gonna do math all the time, because I'm not good with it."_

_"That's why you have to do it so get good at it."_

_"Like piano."_

_"Yep, just like piano."_

_"I good?"_

_"You're getting there."_

_"Will I be as good as you?"_

_"I don't know, you just have to keep practicing and getting better."_

_She nodded and started jumping on the bed. I couldn't wait for her trampolines to get here, she would fall in love with them._

I smiled at the conversation was had the night before. Bella made this house house brighter. She gave Esme her paper,and she graded it quickly. "You're doing better, but I would like for you to work more on it. We'll do more tomorrow."

Bella wasted no time jumping up and running to the piano. She now knew Twinkle Little Star completely and loved to play it when ever she got the chance. I heard her plucking the keys in order and smiled happily. "Edward I would like to talk to you." Esem said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We were thinking about moving, I wanted you to be the one to tell Isabella."

"Why have you and Carlisle decided to move?"

"We thought we could move to a warmer place for her, and one were there was more people so she could do stuff little kids her age do. She likes to dance, maybe ballet, and as you can tell she loves the piano as much as you do."

"Do you remember last time she was dancing?"

"At a professional place there wouldn't be sharp table corners waiting to smash into her head." I pinched my nose and stood up.

"I'll tell her, you should get dinner started."

"I know Edward, I'm the mom remember?" She said with a laugh.

I smiled and walked into the music room where little Bella was playing. I placed my white hands on her shoulder and she halted her movements. I picked her up and walked to my room, I sat her on my bed and closed my door.

"Bella Mom, and Dad have decided that we're going to move."

She out her head down and wrapped her little hands around her stuffed animal. I waited for her response but only got her starting to cry. "Bella what is the matter?"

"Are you guys going to give me back too?" She sobbed.

I picked her up and sat her four year old body in my lap. "Bells, we love you. We would never send you away. When I say we're moving that includes you."

She put her head on mt shoulder and wrapped her little hands around my neck. I rubbed her back until she stopped crying and fell asleep. I laid her head on my pillow that had gone unused until she came to the family and wrapped her small body in a Tinker Bell blanket that Alice had bought for her. I went downstairs were Esme was in the kitchen waiting for the food to be done.

"I heard it, when do you think she will believe that we love her?"

"Only time will tell, Esme."

"She loves you, you're clearly her favorite in the house."

"Maybe it's because I was the first one that she saw."

"Maybe it's because you guys are-"

"Don't say that!" I yelled at her.

_"Mates" _Her mind whispered in my head no I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let her become one of us ever. I looked at her and she stared me down. "Don't deny that you love her Edward, you can't let her leave your sight. They only time you ever leave her side is when she sleeps and you only do it to to hunt."

"No."

"Son you cannot deny your love, even if she is a human, you don't know what the future holds. Maybe she was meant-"

"I said NO!" I screamed and ran out the back door. I ran and I ran and I ran, until I thought about how Bella would feel if she woke up and I wasn't there. I ran a hand through my copper hair and growled.

I did love her. I knew that she was my mate, or would be. I could leave now, or suffer her being in more heart break at me leaving later in life. If I left now then she would have so less heartache then if I stayed longer. I would be heartbroken but I would suffer the lose of my love, for her to be able to stay human and be able to live a long life like she was supposed to when she was born. I had a few minutes to decide and I knew that what ever I decided Alice would see and I knew she would call me probably right now. I pulled my phone out and quickly turned it off and looked around me. I smelled a mountain lion to the east and took off after it.

* * *

**Okay guys I wrote this as soon as I could, I wanted to get my one story out of the way and I'll probably do the same with this one. I'll try to continuously update it until it is done but it will be a long story. I want to get some of my other ideas started and the other two from my last poll. I hope you lied this chapter, I hope you don't hate me too much for not updating quickly, and I hope you review me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Six**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Point of View**

I sat in a chair on the other side of the room as far from Bella as I could possible go. Her scent was so good, but my love for her is want made me not actually tell until now. She was rolling around in her blanket probably having a bad dream.

I couldn't believe that I loved her, she was so little, so young, and happy so far.

She was four and I was almost one hundred, even though I would forever look seventeen did that mean I was a pedophile? I groaned as I looped my fingers in my hair ending up making a fist, and pulling at my roots that wouldn't break free, and sighed. Why did I love her? Why did I have to be the one to ruin her live? Or put it in danger?

Why did she have to love me back?

I watched her sleep for the rest of the day the cloudy sky brightened and I saw her eyes open slowly and groggily. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Well you went to sleep without eating dinner."

"Oh, yeah." She said and got out of my bed. She walked over to the bathroom door and went in. After a few minutes she poked her head out. "Can I take a bath?"

"Do you want me to get Alice?"

She shook her head, probably thinking about how Alice would dress her after bathing her. "Are you sure Bella?"

She nodded, "Do you not want to help me?"

I shook my head not wanting her to think I didn't want help her, but didn't really want too. Jasper knocked on my door, "Edward, Carlisle said he needs you to go to town with him." Jasper had heard my distress, and came to help me.

"Bella I have to go with Carlisle, do you want Rose or Esme to help you?"

"Rose?"

I smiled and nodded at the question sounding statement. "I'll get her and I'll see you when Carlisle and I are done in town." She nodded sadly and walked back into the bathroom. I walked downstairs and looked at Rose she had already put her hair in a ponytail and had a towel and clothes in her arms. She nodded at me and I walked over to Carlisle. "Where are we going?"

"To town we have to set things up for when we move." I nodded and followed him out to his car.

After we had picked a place to live, which was in Canada, that had parks close, and places like a ballet studio for Bella to have to play around with it all. Maybe Emmett would get a kick out of it all too. We drove back and stopped on a road that no one would travel to see an empty car. Carlisle got out and I followed. After we had hunted I sat with him next to a glittering stream.

"You love her."

"How can I love when she is a human? I would be dooming her Carlisle."

"Love is love and it will find everybody, even in the most strangest ways."

"If I love her wouldn't that mean that she would be a vampire?"

"If she has to be changed into one then she will ,everyone is attached to her in someway, yours is the strongest connection then everyone's else."

"I will not let her become one of us."

I wouldn't have it any other way, son. She is your love and you will not live without her, we only have one love. And if she would to have perish one way or another then you would one day run off to be killed by another vampire or possibly the Volturi, and I would never wish that upon anyone. I will not lose you because you insist on not changing the one you love."

"I can protect her."

"Death will find her Edward, the only way to make her invisible to Death is to take her from it's radar."

"Never."

'"We have time Edward, years until the we have to decided upon her future."

"I will say no then father."

"As you wish, but she has a mind, and we will let her decide."

I gritted my teeth, I would have no say so if she wants this for herself. I walked away from him and punched a thick oak, it groaned at my love tap and I want on my way. I heard Carlisle sigh and start toward the car. I ran to the house and bet him by a good two minutes.

Bella sat on the couch is a light blue dress with dark blue strips, her legs were covered in black leggings with buttons at the bottom, and she had on converse on her little feet. She had a dark blue bow in her hair, a black bracelet on one arm, a blue one on the other, one of Carlisle's favorite ties around her neck. I laughed at her tie and picked her up.

"How was your bath with Rose?"

"Fun! I got bubbles in her hair."

Rose laughed, "She got me soak we had a little party in there I had to get changed after Alice brought me a towel. I laughed at spun Bella around the room.

"Can we play piano?"

"Yes, we sure can." I smiled brightly and sat her feet on the ground, she took off the the piano and I looked up at everyone to be met with smiles on their faces and a glint in their eyes.

* * *

**Edward point of view is very fun to write, when I write in his point of view, I kind of get lost int eh character. To me he seems very frustrated and a very big over thinker, he looks at everything in his mind and wants the best for the girl he loves even though he knows that if he does what he has his mind set on he will lose her. True love in the making.**

**Send me reviews to what you think about it! And like always Bella's outfit is on my profile.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Seven**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Point of View**

I picked up Bella and held her to my chest as she slept. The drive here had knocked her out completely. Everyone was setting things up in their room, Rose and Emmett had started to unpack, but had gotten... distracted. At least they were trying to be quiet. I carried her to her room, which I guess was also mine since she would probably take over my room like in Alaska.

The was were dark blue, I liked that color, with light blue and dark purple stars. There was a window seat, and two different closets, three dressers, my black couch always traveled with me. The bed was big, it swallowed Bella, but it would certainly last the little girl into her teens. There were thousands of pillows piled up on the bed, the frame was black metal. Her sheets and a third of the pillows were blood red satin. Her blanket was royal purple, like the stars on the wall, another third of the pillows were purple satin too. The other third of the pillows were black silk, my nose was awesome. I peeled back the comforter with my right hand and laid her under it softly. I tucked her in and walked over to my couch.

I pulled my ipod out and tucked the air buds in my ears and laid back on it. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music.

I felt hot hands on my face and opened my eyes to see Bella tucking her comforter around me. "Bella what are you doing?"

'"You're cold so I give you my blanky."

"Bella I don't need it."

'"Yes you do!"

"You need to sleep and you need your blanket."

"Nope, you need my blanket."

"Come here." I told her she walked over slowly. I grabbed her arms and pulled her over to me. I shifted over to my side and laid her next to me on my couch. I tucked her blanket around her. "Now you can sleep and have a blanket to keep you warm."

'"And you not cold no more." She said with a grin.

"Yep, I'm not cold anymore." I sighed.

After she fell back asleep I moved the blanket from around me and tucked it tightly in between her, and me. I kissed her forehead softly before puting my head on her halo of hair and drifted in the veil of "sleep" vampires get in replace of sleep.

I felt her shift from under the blanket and huff. "Stubborn people, refusing to be tucked in!" I almost laughed but continued to pretend to sleep as she tucked me in again. I heard her ruffle through the dressers and find was she was looking for.

She marched her self in the bathroom and I heard the water run. I heard her gasp and then heard her squeal. I pulled the blanket off and went to look for something to change into. I pulled on jeans and a blank tee-shirt, and heard a thunk from the bathroom. I hurriedly opened the door to see bubbles covering the floor, and Bella's soaked hair flowing from the tub. I quickly plunged my hand in the thick bubbles and pulled up and soaked Bella.

"Carlisle!" I screamed and laid her on my dry carpet. I put my hands on her chest and pumped her heart, while Carlisle pushed breath into her. She coughed up water and gasped as I pushed her chest more, and Carlisle roller her over to her side. Her breath was even and her heart never stopped breathing. I grabbed a towel quickly and wrapped her up in my arms.

"For now on Bella cannot bathe by herself. Either Rose, Alice, or Esme will be with her." Carlisle said has he waved his finger in front of her eyes. I rocked her bath and forth, she laid in her arms not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to try by myself." She whispered from my arms.

Rose looked into the bathroom. "She put to much soap in the bath and slipped, she probably would have done good if there wouldn't have been so many bubbles." She picked her up and walked into the bathroom. "I'll show her how to do it, and we'll try it tomorrow, I'll be with her encase she doesn't get it right."**  
**

I nodded and waited in my room for them to come out. I heard Rose laughing really hard but her mind was blocked so I was left clueless. I soon found out what all the laughter was about when Rose and Bella stepped out. Bella decided to wear my boxers as shorts, and one of my blue button downs. The shirt came down to her knees, and the boxers only showed about an inch of them. I laughed and scooped her up in my arms.

"Wearing my clothes I see." She grinned and giggled. "You want to go get breakfast?" She nodded. I carried her down stairs and sat her at the end of the table. Emmett came in and looked at Bella, he smiled a goofy grin.

"Rosalie was right, she looks adorable." Bella blushed and stuck a spoonful of Froot Loops in her mouth. She ate her cereal and jumped up from her chair. She walked over to the sink, and was barly able to put her bowl and spoon in. I picked them up and washed them quickly and walked into the living room with her.

After two hours of Spongebob, and another hour of her watching Disney channel she jumped up and wrapped her small fingers around my wrist.

"Come on Edward!"

"Where are we going Bella!"

"To play piano, duh!"

I laughed and let her drag me tot he music room. "No! Not the piano, please anything but that!"

"To bad, mister!" I laughed and plunked random keys while she played, making her eyebrows crease with concentration. "Stop doing that!" She whined after I plunked a seventh key, making her mess up for the fourth time. I sighed and played notes in a tune that made her quiet and look at me in amazement. My fingers danced around the keys and I closed my eyes as I let the music flow onto the keys.

I slowed my pace and let my fingers linger on the last notes. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice, Esme, Bella, and Emmett.

"Whao man that one was really good you do that yourself?" Emmett asked, sounding amazed. I nodded.

"Edward it was beautiful." Esme said.

"How did you come up with it?" Alice asked and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Bella, I couldn't help but think that if she wouldn't have came into my life that piece of music wouldn't exists.

* * *

**Yes, guys he just played Bella's song. Leave me reviews they make me happy, if you have any questions I would love to answer them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Eight**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Point of View**

Bella rolled over, her skin so hot I could feel the heat in waves from across the room. I laid my hand over her forehand and she sighed. Bella had gotten the flu. I sat ont he floor in front of the bed and laid my arm along her body through the blanket.

"Jasper, Alice come here." They came up quickly, Alice in the room, Jasper hanging in the doorway.

"Jasper is having a hard time with Bella in the house. And Emmett had this thought. Would you guys like to track down Bella's birth mom and dad, encase she asks about them in the future?"

Jasper sighed from the doorway, "Jasper, it's new we aren't used to the smell of a human in the house. It doesn't help that she's so... alluring."

"That would be fun don't you think?" Alice asked her husband.

He looked up at her then little Bella, "I think it would be fun, and maybe someday it would make her feel better about herself." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Once she gets older she's going to realize that we aren't she'll ask questions, and we will have to tell her the truth, and we can't have kids. She'll know she's adopted and that could make her relapse if she gets better by the time she finds out." He had a point. I nodded.

"Be sure that we get their address, or addresses. Names, numbers, records, and reasons why the adoption happened." Alice nodded and closed her eyes.

"I think we should start in Arizona."

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

Jasper laughed and walked over to the over heated Bella. "We will find you answers, little Isabella Ariel Cullen." I smiled at her middle name. Esme had thought it up when they signed the adoption papers. She didn't have a middle name so Esme made on up thinking about Bella being known as "Baby Arizona" and made her middle name out of it. I waved to them as they walked out of my room and listened to them as they talked to Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle.

They were said that they were leaving, but they were happy that we have decided to look at Bella's past. They were also happy that we would be able to answer future questions, that she might ask about her past.

Carlisle came up and took little Bella's temp. "It's going down, which is good. Alaska was not a good climate change for her."

"It wouldn't have been that bad, but she has lived her whole life in Arizona." I said.

He nodded and looked at me, "She'll be sleeping awhile afterI give her her medicane, you need to hunt."

"But she'll get to hot."

"If that's what your worried about I'll sit with her, and if your not back by the time I have to go to work; Esme would love to sit with her." I sighed and stood up. Carlisle was right I had to hunt and she was normally knocked out for hours after her medicane.

I kissed her forehead and leaped out of the window, Carlisle closing it behind me. Bella had been sick for two weeks now. Carlisle said he had brought it home from the hospital, and because Bella wasn't used to the cold Alaska weather it had upped the virus that had been given to her. I ran through the forest quickly and found a herd of deer about seven miles from the house. I took down three, then ran to the stream that was four miles from the herd I had found. I looked down into the calming waters. My hair was all over the place, which was nothing not normal. You would think after becoming a vampire my hair would always look perfect, but its just a mess and stands the way it wants. I brush it, but it always look I just rolled out of bed. Since I read minds I know that women think my hair is totally sexy, because it looks like I have sex hair. Oh, baby.

And why do they think that is so sexy? Its so sleezy, and the fact that the women don't even know me and throw hemselves at me, where has this generation gone? I could be some creep, a rapist, or murderer. A monster.

My topaz eyes showed how much of a monster I was. Alice said that in the future that Bella wold be with me. Why, why did she want to be with me, if she knew what I was, and it looked pretty clear that she knew. I ran my hand threw my hair and groaned. It was simple math, stay away from humans. Don't let yourself become attached to one, because they will does one day, except if you planed to change one. But I didn't want to change Bella, and take her life away. I wanted her to grow old and have lots of babies and be happy, and I knew I would never be able to give that to her.

Why did I want to damn her to my life?

Why did she want to be damned?

I threw a rock in the clear water and ran before the ripples could pull me back and show me who I was pretending to not be.

* * *

**Okay, guys I know this chapters a little short but I liked where I left it. I'm sorry, but I think if I wrote more now then I would mess it up. Happy Halloween! I'm soo nervous guys, I'm meeting my brother and niece for the first time ever tomorrow, I'm a big ball of nerves. **

**Review and tell me what you liked.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter Nine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Her giggle drifted through my mind and bounced around off of the inside of my skull. Echoing over and over in my mind. Her brown eyes were filled with a happy glint as she ran around in the big back yard. Emmett chased her around, and "tripped" over a tree root. Bella squealed and hid behind a tree. I laughed as Emmett looked around and couldn't find her.

"Oh, no Edward, I can't find Bella!"

"Oh, no I hope the boogy monster didn't get her!"

Jasper creeped behind her tree and rustled leafs. "Boogy man?" She whisperd.

She turned around and screamed she ran over to me and hugged me. "Boogy man, boogy man!"

I laughed and picked her up and carried her over to Jasper. "No boogy man, just Jasper."

"Jasper?" She whispered into the brush.

He stood up and waved. "You big meanie!"

"He didn't mean to Bella. He was just walking around."

She looked at me, then back to Jasper. Alice opened the back door and walked out, coming straight to us. She picked Bella up from my arms and carried her inside. Today was her birthday, she was turning five, and Alice and Jasper had come back for a short while to celbrate with the family.

They found out nothing in the three weeks that they were gone. Alice had said they were close to finding out the mother's name.

I sighed and ran off into the woods with Emmett and Jasper for a quick hunt before the small birthday party.

**Rose Point of View**

Alice brought Bella in and she sat her down in a comfy chair in front of the bathroom mirror. She looked up at me and waved before she ducked, and hid her face in her hair. Alice came in with a set of clothes for Bella, and sat them on the counter. "Bella we are going to give you a hair cut today."

"But I don't want to have short hair."

"We aren't going to cut it short, we're just going to cut it a little then it will grow even longer." I said. She sighed and sat still as Alce wetted her hair and snipped her hair two inches shorter. When Alice was done cutting her hair, she blow dried it quickly and put a small amount of curls in it.

"You have to be very still Bella, if you move you might get burnt." She nodded at what I said and sat very still as Alice wrapped her hair in curls. I picked her up when we were done with her hair and I stood her up on the counter. I grabbed the pair of black jeans Alice hadsat out for her and held them out for her to put her feet in. Her small hands held her up as she put her feet in, after I pulled them over her feet she straightened up and I pulled them up and fastened them quickly. I smiled quickly as I unfolded her shirt and pulled it over her head, it was a yellow t-shirt with a giraffe on it. I tickled her quickly and put her black vest out for her to slip her arms through.

I picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and back out into the backyard where eveyone was. She wiggled around in my arms, until I sat her down and she took off for Edward's waiting arms. I laughed as She jumped up and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He pulled her up and sat her on his hip, I couldn't help but think that when she got older that they would be a beautiful couple.

Edward's head shot my way, and I got a evil look from him. I guess he didn't really want to let that happen. He wanted Bella to grow up and be human, get married and have her own kids. He didn't want us to interfere in her life. To bad that wasn't going to happen, she was in our lives, and we were in hers. He just had to live with it.

I smiled and walked over to Emmett, I ruffled his hair and he kissed me on the cheek. I laid my head on his chest, and sighed as Alice lit candles on the too huge cake that little Bella wouldn't be able to eat all by herself, and none of us could eat it either. I thought it was funny that Alice always seemed to go out of control, even for a five year olds birthday.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled as Edward but a finger tip if frosting on Bella's nose. She giggled and tried to get it with her tongue, then decided to reach down and grab a handful of cake and icing, then slapped it all in Edward's hair. Emmett burst with uncontrollable laughter, causing me to double over laughing too. Alice covered her mouth trying to hid her laughter, Jasper grinning the whole time. Esme laughed and her eyes glittered, Carlisle standing beside her his smile was bright.

Edward sat Bella down and she grabbed another piece of cake. She took a bit and smiled, her face covered in frosting. "Yum." She said simply and grabbed two handfuls. She ate more as she walked around the group. She made her way over to me and smiled. She lifted her hand to Emmett and said, "Yum." He bent over and ate a bit of cake from her hand.

"Yum." He said, his face slightly soured. I laughed and looked at her she raised both of her hands and I picked her up. I got cake on my shirt but smiled as she giggled. I carried her in teh house and washed her hands and face, then walked back out to the backyard. Edward was still cakey, so I walked over to the table and got her a plate and a fork. I sat her down on a chair next to the table and walked over to Emmett.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Oh, no. It was... Yum."

* * *

**Yay! I finally put out another chapter. Sorry I took so long, but it's finally here. Thank you for waiting, please review. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Arizona  
**

**Chapter Ten**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Point of View**

Bella's trampoline finally came today. Jasper and I quickly set it up and had Rose and Alice check to see if it was sturdy and okay for Bella. Alice looked so young jumping on it with Rose. Bella stood on the ground in front of the trampoline, her face lit up in a big grin when she saw what it did. She clapped her hands as Alice did a front flip and landed on her feet. I scooped Bella up in my arms and tossed her gently to Rose. Bella laughed as Alice stopped jumping and Rose sat her on the black material. She jumped on shaky legs then got the feel of it and bounce high with Rose and Alice. Alice plopped on her butt and hopped off leaving Rose and Bella up there.

"You jump with her I need to hunt." Rose said to me quietly. I nodded and hopped on quickly and Rose hopped off after hugging Bella.

Bella ran over to me and hugged my legs quickly and grabbed my hands. We hopped softly together she would giggle every time I pulled her up with my arms and spun her around. I laughed once when she plopped on her butt and bounced back on to her feet. I jumped around the perimeter of the trampoline looking for soft spots or anything that might hurt her. I plopped on my butt next to her and she flew into the air I caught her as I bounced up and jumped with her in my arms. I laughed as she laughed, her heart was racing I knew she was a little scared, this was new for her. Her stomach growled so I hopped off the trampoline and sat her on her feet. I pulled my shoes on as she ran up the stairs to the kitchen to wait for me.

Esme was standing in the door way when I turned around. "You would be a great father Edward."

I shook my head, "No I wouldn't and it doesn't matter I can't have kids."

"Don't I know it." She said. She walked with me up to the kitchen and kissed Bella on the forehead before she got the eggs out of the fridge for me. She sat at the dining room table with a coloring book and crayons. Her new past time.

"What are you coloring Bella?" I asked as I cracked two eggs.

"A doggie."

"Really?"

"Yep, can we get a dog?"

"Well, Bella you would have to ask dad."

"Okay!" She jumped off the chair and bolted for the stairs. I laughed and when back to cooking Bella's eggs as I listened to her tiny feet pad up the stairs.

She knocked on the door softly, and Carlisle closed his book and sat up. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and I could just picture her peeking her little head in the small crack she had made. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can, what's wrong dear?"

She closed the door, and her little feet walked toward Carlisle's desk. "There isn't any problem, promise, but I wanted to know if you and Esme would think about getting something that I kinda want."

"What is it that you want?"

"Can we get a doggie?"

"Well Esme went to the store to get groceries, but I could call her cell phone."

"Yea!"

"Okay Bella, come sit down."

I flipped the eggs as he dialed and she picked up. "Hey."

"Hello dear, I have a question for you considering Bella."

"What is it is she okay?"

"Yes dear she's quite fine, she sitting with me now."

"Oh, okay you had me worried."

He laughed, "Well it seems, that Bella wants a doggie. I have no problem with tit, but I wanted to ask you before I told her yes or no."

"Sure, we'll have to make sure that none of the other kids eat it tho"

"Esme I am one-hundred percent sure that if we get Bella a puppy that will not happen."

"I know I'm paranoid."

"Okay well I'm going to tell her now and you can talk to her when you get home about the details."

"Okay see you then hun."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

He clicked the phone off and sat it down on his desk. "Well Bella do you want to know what Esme said?"

"Of course."

"Esme said yes."

"Yay!" I heard her jump up and run to Carlisle, she was clearly hugging her.

"Bella your food is done!" I hollered up the stairs.

Carlisle laughed and said, "Go eat dear Esme will talk to you about it when she gets home."

I heard her say thank you before her little feet started down the stairs. She walked over to her coloring book and closed it slowly then boxed up her crayons and sat them in a neighboring chair. I sat her plate in front of her and asked, "So what happened?"

"Well Edward, I have come to report that this family is getting one more person bigger."

"Really we're getting a puppy?"

"Yep." I heard a door slam and fat feet pound down the stairs.

"WE'RE GETTING A PUPPY?" Emmet exclaimed.

"Yes captain we are." I lowered my voice so only Emmet could hear, "And you will not eat it."

"I wasn't gunna. Jeez, why does everyone think I'll eat the pet?"

"Because last time we got a cat you wanted to see what it would taste like and ate it."

"Oh, well it was... um. Yum." He laughed nervously and hugged Bella before going upstairs.

* * *

**Yay another chapter! So last time I updated this story was on Thanksgiving, wow I'm really lame sorry. I have my reasons trust me. I actually going insane can you believe it? I'm 16, and suicidal, yay me. I'm sorry that it has been taking me forever to update my stories it make me feel really horrible. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly seven in the morning, and that young Bella would soon be waking, and making her daily journey to the kitchen for breakfast. I whipped her up some scrambled eggs and bacon, had the food plated, and sat it on the dining room table as her feet hit the bottom step. I looked up and smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes with her fists and walked into my arms so I could place her in her chair.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning, Edward." She said as she picked up her fork and dug in. I ruffled her hair, and went upstairs to set her outfit out. After her shower, and after she gets dressed her puppy would be presented to her. I ran into my room to change my attire, while Bella made her walk up the stairs.

I walked with Bella down the stairs into the living room after she called me to tie her shoes. Alice was waiting on the couch for Bella, to brush and do her hair. Bella walked up to Alice, smiled, and sat down in front of the couch in between Alice's legs. Her hands wiggled, and twitched in her lap as she tried to stay still. Alice combed the tangles out of her hair quickly, and gently. Alice decided to pull Bella's hair up into a hair ponytail and let her hair curl up as it air dried.

After Alice released her hold on Bella, she sprang up and ran toward me.

"Do I get to met my puppy now?" She asked me excitedly, her brown eyes were getting wider as she waited for my reply.

"Yes, let's go to the back yard. Carlisle is waiting for us." She held my hand tightly as we walked toward the back door. The glass door slide toward the left as I pushed it with my right. Bella and I walked out and saw the back of Carlisle's shiny blonde head of hair. She squeaked with delight as he turned around, in his hands he held a gray, and brown Yorkie.

I let her hand go and she walked quickly over to Carlisle. He held out his hands and handed over the puppy. She giggled as he craned his neck up and licked her pale pink cheek.

As the day went on Bella played with her puppy all day, which she had named Jones. By the time her bedtime rolled around she had no problem falling asleep. I had to go retrieve the pup from her bed side to tend to bathroom matters, shortly after sleep overcame her.

The next few days went by as normal, and as average as they possibly could. Bella was always busy with the trampoline, the puppy, all the board games, and video games, Esme had thought to buy. Although, Emment seemed to play the video games more then Bella ever did.

One day I finally got tired of sitting around the house and having Bella repeat the same thing everyday. I packed the trunk of my car up, woke her up a hour before the sun came up, and packed her up in the passenger side seat. We were going for a day at the park. With Jones curled up in the back seat of my car we set off for a state park an hour from the house. It didn't take long for us to reach the destination. Bella was completely awake by the time I parked the car. She smiled as I opened her door, and she took a deep breath of the cool morning air.

I zipped up her coat, then hooked Jones onto a leash. I handed her the handle and grabbed our things from the trunk. We spent awhile at the complex as she ran, hid, ducked, and tunneled through the giant play set they had built. She ran over to the swings and chambered on with much effort, then waited for me to walk up and push her. Once she got to the highest point that the chains would let her i tied the dog leash to the swing set's leg and sat on the swing next to Bella.

"Edward I wish I could fly." She hollered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"So I could see everything, in the whole world. I want to be able to travel everywhere." She said with a smile clear in her voice.

"What would you say if I told you I have seen everything." I asked her.

"You haven't Edward, there's no way you'd be able to see everything. You too young, and you never go anywhere. Your silly. Besides, there's something new out there everyday. There's always going to be something out there you've never seen."

"Well Bella, I can honestly say I never expected an answer like that from you." She was so young but she was so logical. I silently hoped that I would always be able to have a conversation like this with her.

I heard her stomach grumble and hopped off the swing. "Come on Bella, let's go eat."

She hopped off the swing and followed me along a path that I lead her to in the forest. We walked not very far, but I knew she was clearly lost. No sense of direction, cute. There was a small opening that I lead her to and moved some stray brush from her walk way. We walked into a small clearing with a thick blue stream that had large rocks resting next to it. The perfect seats.

I walked over to the rocks and sat the basket of food I had on the top, then turned and picked up Bella. After I placed her on the top, I hopped up quickly. We ate while we watched fish swim in the stream. After she was done eating I took the basket, ran to the car quickly and put it in the car and ran back to Bella.

I walked over to Bella, "Bella, do you want to fly?"

She nodded timidly. "How?"

I turned around and wrapped her wrists around my neck, "Hold on tight." I grabbed her small legs and took off running to the car, I ran the long way, and made sure that there was nothing on the sides that would hit Bella.

She screamed with joy as she yelled, "Edward I'm flying! I'm Flying!" I smiled as she enjoyed her time, and was soon stepping onto the pavement of the parking lot.

With the trunk packed back up, the dog in the backseat, and Bella fighting sleep in the passenger side seat we made our journey home.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter I've wrote in a long time. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Baby Arizona**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

It was three in the morning when Alice had the vision. The vision that awoke a desperate demon in my chest. After the vision flooded through Alice's and my minds, I took to the forest to vent the feelings that had exploded in my chest. Envy, and longing were the strongest. I jumped from rock to rock until I reached the highest one and looked out on to the starts and moon glowing in the dark faraway sky.

_I reached down and grasped a silver car handle. I opened the door and held my hand out waiting for someones hand. A pale small hand reached out and grasped my hand. The hand was followed by an arm, leading to a shoulder, and then I saw her._

_The beauty that stepped out of the car was so much more appealing then Rosalie, chestnut hair that fell in long, silky, and shiny curls to the base of her back. She had big, round, brown eyes that enchanted me. Her lashes were thick, long, and black. Her lips were shaped like the perfect heart and were a light pink. The top of her head came up to the bottom of my nose. I inhaled deep, she smelled like the greatest treasure that would ever be searched for, and it was all mine, she stood in my arms._

_We walked up an unknown path, and into an unknown building where other couples stood in gowns, and tux's. I wrapped my arm around her waist and danced with her in slow, lazy circles. We spent hours in conversation, spinning in our endless circles. I dipped my head down and touched my lips to hers._

_A fire quickly surrounded my everything and I was overcome with happiness, and love. LOVE. I looked into her eyes and felt the air catch in my chest. "I love you." I whispered._

_She blushed a hot pink, "I love you too Edward." I smiled and we continued our lazy circles, her head now on my chest, no gap between our bodies. In the big room filled with many people, the girl in my arms made me feel like it was just us dancing in this great hall. Soon we broke apart as the music stopped and we walked back to the car._

_Together in the car her scent filled the and I felt like the highest of all highs had reached me. We traveled to what I guessed to be our house, we walked up the stairs together. Once we were in the bed room I wrapped my arms around her in a strong, loving embrace. I kissed her softly, and knelt down on one knee._

_"I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to always provide everything that you will ever need or want. I will there with you for every step of your life, like I have always been. Bella would you be my wife?"_

I sat down on the edge of the rock, my legs dangling in the air. I couldn't believe that one day I would propose to the little girl that I tucked into bed at night. I guess that shouldn't be awkward since I would never age.

I couldn't believe that I would finally have a mate, someone to love, and live with forever. My whole existence was meant for that little girl. I stood up and jumped from the high distance I was at and started the run home.

**Alice Point of View**

Edward had left hours ago, and he still wasn't home. I grew worried when the sun came up, Bella would be up soon, and had only said seven words to me. I decided to be in her room when she woke up. Bella woke up shortly after I joined her in her bedroom. "Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Alice." She replied as she chambered out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom door, and went in thee to start her morning routine. I walked over to get dresser and picked her out an outfit for the day. I walked into the bathroom and laid her clothes on top of the toilet seat cover, and got her a towel out.

She didn't take long in the shower and met me down stairs where I had waffles and bananas waiting for her. As I poured a glass of orange juice i heard her say, "I really like your hair Alice."

"Well thank you Bella, maybe one day I'll do your hair for you if you wanted."

"You would?"

"Of course all it takes is a question honey."

"Oh I didn't know if you guys liked me, so I didn't want to impose."

"Bella honey we all want you in this family." I said as I sat down across from her at the table. "Tell you what, how about you, Rose and I go shopping today after breakfast today. You can get anything you want. Promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said I would if I wouldn't do it, that would just be silly." she laughed and nodded, then began to shovel food in her mouth. "Careful I wouldn't want you to choke because your eating so fast." She blushed and slowed down. I went to go tell Rose to get the car ready and told her about today's plans.

She was excited that Bella had talked to me, and hoped that the shopping trip would be alright. I hoped that Edward would be back by the time we were done. I got my bag out of my room, and went downstairs to see Bella rinsing her plate. "Wash your face dear, you have syrup all over you chin."

She giggled and ran off to the bathroom and joined me in the living room soon after. Rose came down the stairs and we made our way out of the front door together. Once I buckled Bella into her car seat Rose and I pulled out, turned around, and made our way to to nearest mall.


End file.
